The overall objective of the Gynecologic Oncology Group is the improvement of treatment results in patients with gynecologic cancer by means of a multidisciplinary approach. The Group is conducting clincal trials using accepted and new experimental treatment methods in a large number of patients with all types of gynecologic cancer. As a full member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, the University of Connecticut includes not only the University of Connecticut and all of the major medical centers in the Hartford, Connecticut area, but also the Rhode Island Hospital and the University of Vermont. We will participate in all Group activities including placing patients on all active protocols, providing follow-up data, attending Group meeting, and providing individual expertise to aid in developing and writing protocols. The disciplines of gynecologic oncology, medical oncology, radiation therapy and pathology will all be represented within our group. Participation of Rhode Island Hospital Oncology Group ( Gynecologic Oncology, Medical Oncology, Pathology) as an affiliate institution to the University of Connecticut (Dr. Stephen L. Curry) in Gynecologic Oncology Group. The Rhode Island Hospital has participated in GOG activities since the inception of the Group in 1970. It is the premise of this application to establish an increased role through the affiliation with the University of Connecticut program. During the past year, a decision has been made to relocate the Women and Infants Hospital of Rhode Island on the campus of the Rhode Island Hospital. Dr. David Nichols is the Chief of Obstetrics and Gynecology at the Women and Infants Hospital and has been made Chief of Gynecology at the Rhode Island Hospital. It is anticipated that increased educational and tumor board participation at Women and Infants Hospital and through our increasing involvement in Dr. Nichols' program, our participation in GOG will progressively increase. It is our objective to participate in all group-wide studies, specific activities, and to accept responsibility for protocol management in the course of study group activity. The Rhode Island Hospital Oncology group has had an extensive experience in Cancer and Leukemia Group B for some sixteen years.